Ma dernière nuit
by bayas
Summary: Un seul chapitre. C'est un POV.


**Note : **Un seul chapitre. Je sais que vous attendez la suite de « Mensonge ... », ne vous inquiétez pas c'est en cours d'écriture. En attendant, ma muse m'a soufflé cette histoire.

**Disclamer :** Stargate Atlantis et les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série.

**

* * *

**

C'est ma dernière nuit.

**Dans cette galaxie.**

**Tout seul, je vais m'éteindre.**

**Tout doucement sans me plaindre.**

Je regarde ma montre. Minuit. Je n'ai plus faim, je n'ai plus froid, je n'ai plus peur des bêtes qui rodent autour de moi. Qu'elles viennent me bouffer, qu'elles viennent me délivrer, je n'en peux plus. Ca fait combien de temps que je suis içi ? Une semaine ? Deux semaines ? Je ne sais plus. Toute notion du temps disparaît quand on souffre. La seule chose que je sais est que je n'ai plus de provisions. Plus rien à manger. J'ai tellement eu faim que j'ai même mangé les petits insectes qui se promenaient sur mon corps. Cela ressemblait à de petites fourmis. C'est ironique. J'ai mangé leurs compagnons et dans quelques heures, à leur tour, ils me mangeront. La boucle est bouclée. Je ressens déjà leurs minuscules morsures sur mes bras. Eh ! Attendez que je sois mort pour attaquer votre festin. Aucun savoir-vivre ces bestioles.

Je rigole, tout doucement car mes côtes me font souffrir. Je lève la tête et je vois les étoiles. Où se trouve mon soleil ? J'aurai voulu le revoir une dernière fois.

J'ai souvent été seul dans ma vie, mais je ne pensais pas mourir seul, loin de mon monde. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Rectification, je n'ai qu'un seul véritable ami. Carson Beckett. Il est vrai, nature, quand il a quelque chose à dire, il le dit. Sans demi mesure. Même si ca fait mal. Les autres ne sont là que pour intérêt. Si je n'avais pas été un si grand génie, je serai passé inaperçu. Mais ils avaient besoin de moi pour sauver leurs vies. Ca flattait mon égo. Mais je pensais qu'ils étaient un petit peu sincères. Je suis tombé bien bas. Une seule erreur et les masques tombent. Bien sûr, l'erreur était énorme. Colossale. Gigantesque. Monumentale. Mais si l'expérience avait réussi, ils auraient eu les félicitations du Pentagone. Et moi une petite tape de remerciement dans le dos. Un prix Nobel ? Impossible. Le projet « Porte des étoiles » est top secret. Faites votre boulot McKay, vous le faites bien.

Je suis si fatigué. Mes yeux se ferment. Je les rouvre rapidement. Je veux regarder une dernière fois le soleil se lever, même si ce n'est pas le mien. Je regarde à nouveau ma montre. Deux heures. Encore quatre heures à tenir et je pourrai dormir. Définitivement. J'ai toujours cru que mourir était douloureux.

Où en étais je ? Ah oui. Les amis. Les soi-disant amis. Juste des coéquipiers, des confrères. Finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, Radek est lui aussi un ami. A sa manière. Il n'hésite pas à m'affronter, il n'a jamais eu peur de moi. C'est le plus qualifié pour reprendre mon poste. Ce ne va pas être facile au début, mais je sais qu'il peut y arriver. A moins qu'Elisabeth nomme quelqu'un d'autre.

Elisabeth. Super dirigeante mais très difficile à cerner. Elle ne montre que très rarement ses sentiments, du moins avec moi. Tout comme Teyla. Je ne sais pas comment l'athosienne me voit. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé. Ronon ? Je ne le connais pas encore assez.

Ma tête tourne. Je regarde à nouveau ma montre. Quatre heures. J'ai du m'endormir car je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir passé deux heures à réfléchir. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête. Il est passé comme la douleur au niveau de mes jambes. Je n'ai plus mal aux jambes depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne ressens plus rien en dessous des hanches.

Je ne pourrai plus jamais courir. Ni fuir. C'est dans ma fuite que j'ai chuté. Je suis tombé d'une falaise, j'échappais à l'attaque de Wraiths. Toute mon équipe a été tuée. J'étais parti soulager un besoin naturel, quand je suis revenu j'ai entendu des cris. Je me suis caché dans les buissons et j'ai vu deux corps momifiés par terre et le dernier membre de mon équipe se faisait tuer. Je n'ai rien pu faire. A part fuir. Je pleurais, pourtant je ne connaissais pas vraiment mes équipiers. Ils étaients tous plus jeunes que moi. Johnson, Parker et Carolls. Ce dernier était Canadien. Un compatriote. C'est à cause des larmes que je n'ai pas vu que la chemin s'arrêtait. Il s'est passé plusieurs secondes avant que mon corps ne touche le sol. Puis j'ai glissé le long de la colline pour finir ma course contre un arbre. J'ai mis plusieurs heures avant de me réveiller. J'aurai tellement aimé ne plus me réveiller, ne plus ressentir cette douleur. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu quelque chose de merveilleux. Devant moi se trouvait un lac, des arbres, des oiseaux. Le soleil venait de se lever et il se reflétait sur le lac. Un véritable chef d'oeuvre de la nature.

Je veux le revoir une dernière fois. Il faut tenir le coup. Je regarde ma montre. Dans quelques minutes le soleil va se lever. Et je ferai mes adieux à cette vie.

Le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui m'a le plus déçu. J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il devienne un ami. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour l'impressionner. Puis il y a eu l'erreur Doranda. Depuis ce jour, nos rapports ont été tendus. Ses remarques se faisaient de plus en plus cinglantes. Elles me faisaient de plus en plus mal. Jusqu'à la dernière. Il m'a engueulé et a fait allusion à la mort Collins. S'il croit que c'est facile de vivre avec un mort sur la conscience ... Je n'ai rien dit, je suis allé voir Elisabeth pour qu'elle m'affecte à une autre équipe. Sheppard semblait soulagé, comme s'il attendait cela depuis longtemps. Il n'était plus obligé de faire semblant d'être mon ami.

Je n'ai plus de forces. Je fais un effort surhumain pour lever mon poignet, je regarde ma montre, je ne vois plus l'heure. Mon regard se trouble. Encore quelques secondes à tenir. Je prends une dernière inspiration. J'aperçois le soleil. Des oiseaux s'envolent. J'entends leurs cris. Je m'en vais les rejoindre, je m'envole moi aussi. Mes yeux se ferment. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage, ballotté par le vent. J'entends une voix.

J'ouvre les yeux et devant moi se tient une femme. Toute habillée de blanc. Elle sourit. Je regarde autour de moi, nous sommes au bord du lac.

_- Bonjour Rodney._

_- Euh ... Bonjour. Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Je m'appelle Adeona. Je suis une ancienne. Je suis içi pour vous aider à choisir._

_- A choisir quoi ?_

_- Soit vous restez en vie, soit vous mourez. _

_- Est-ce que vous me proposez l'ascension ?_

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi posez vous la question ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette vie._

_- Pourtant je sens un conflit en vous. Vous ne voulez pas les laisser seuls._

_- Qui ?_

_- Vos amis. _

_- Je n'ai pas d'amis._

_- Pourtant ils s'inquiètent pour vous._

_- De toute façon, dans quelques minutes, je me ferai bouffer par les insectes._

_- Plus maintenant. Ils vous ramènent sur Atlantis._

_- Quoi ?_

Elle se retourne et me montre l'endroit où j'étais allongé pendant plusieurs jours. Vide. Au loin j'aperçois un groupe d'hommes. Ils portent une civière. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve sur un chemin, l'équipe arrive vers moi.

_- Regardez Sheppard,_ me dit Adeona.

Je le regarde attentivement. Ses traits sont tirés, il est mal rasé, ses yeux sont rouges, et il marche à côté de la civière. Sa main serre ma main. Il murmure. Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

_- Il prie,_ dit l'ancienne pour répondre à ma question. _Il a demandé notre aide. Nous avons répondu à son appel. Maintenant, c'est à vous de choisir._

_- J'ai combien de temps avant de vous donner ma réponse ?_

_- 12 heures. Pendant ce laps de temps, vous pourrez aller et venir sur Atlantis. _

Je veux lui parler mais elle a disparu. Je rejoins donc Atlantis avec les autres.

**oOo**

Cela fait maintenant six heures que je suis sur Atlantis. Je cherche Elisabeth. Elle se cachait sur le balcon qui se trouvait à côté de son bureau. Je l'observe attentivement. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Si différente de l'attitude qu'elle a eu quand elle est venue à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure.

_- Ne faites pas ça Rodney. Ne nous quittez pas. Nous avons besoin de vous._

Quelqu'un arrive sur le balcon. C'est Ronon. Il s'approche d'elle, pose sa main sur son épaule.

_- Vous allez bien ?_

_- Non. J'ai peur Ronon. C'est de ma faute s'il est mourant. J'aurai dû refuser de le changer d'équipe. _

_- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que SGA-8 allait se faire attaquer par des Wraiths. Il connaissait les risques. A chaque mission nous risquons notre vie._

_- C'est trop dur de perdre un ami._

_- Je sais. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis. Mais je suis sûr que le Docteur McKay va s'en sortir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de le connaître mieux, et j'espère pouvoir rectifier tout ça._

Je retourne à l'infirmerie. Le comportement de Sheppard m'intrigue. Il est assis à côté de moi, me regarde, ne dit rien. Une vraie statue. Teyla vient me voir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle vient d'arriver du continent et Ronon lui a fait un résumé de la situation. Elle s'accroupit devant John.

_- Colonel ? _

Aucune réponse du militaire. Elle se retourne et s'assoit sur mon lit. Elle me caresse gentiment le visage. C'est drôle. Ma mère faisait pareil quand j'étais malade.

_- Rodney. Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez. Je veux seulement vous dire qu'il faut vous battre. Sinon, qui va m'apprendre les échecs ? De plus, j'aimerai connaître les règles du hockey. Vous m'avez promis de m'emmener voir un match sur Terre. Je voudrais voir votre pays. Le Canada. _

_- Le Canada, _murmure Sheppard.

_- Vous avez dit quelque chose Colonel ?_ demande Teyla.

_- J'ai dit le Canada. C'est l'emblème que j'ai vu sur le premier cadavre. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était McKay, le corps était méconnaissable. J'ai été soulagé quand j'ai lu le nom sur la veste. C'est horrible de dire ça. _

_- Non Colonel. J'aurai eu la même réaction._

_- Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir, je sentais au fond de moi qu'il était toujours en vie. Je l'ai cherché toute la nuit et les hommes qui m'accompagnaient n'ont rien dit. C'était très dangereux de marcher dans cette forêt en pleine nuit, mais ils sont quand même venus avec moi. Ronon a trouvé des traces de sang au pied d'une falaise. Avec le jour qui se levait j'ai pu voir la hauteur de la falaise. C'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas tué sur le coup. Nous avons dévalé la colline et je l'ai aperçu. Adossé contre un arbre, respirant à peine, les yeux fixés sur un lac. Il ne m'a même pas vu. Il a souri et fermé les yeux. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il venait de mourir. Que j'arrivais une minute trop tard._

_- Mais il est là maintenant._

_- D'après Carson, il ne passera pas la nuit._

_- Où est le Docteur Beckett ?_

_- Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau. Il ne veut voir personne. _

_- Il est très affecté._

_- Oui. C'est la même chose pour Zelenka. Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Il n'a rien dit. _

Teyla se penche sur moi et me dépose un baiser sur le front. Elle murmure quelques mots.

_- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ?_

_- Adieu. Vous devriez faire pareil._

Sheppard déglutit et fait un semblant de sourire pour masquer ses émotions. Mais sa bouche tremble et ses yeux brillent. Teyla tire le rideau pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

John soupire. Il rapproche son siège de mon lit et attrape ma main.

_- Je suis désolé Rodney. C'est de ma faute si vous êtes là. Si j'en avais le pouvoir, j'échangerai nos places. Vous valez plus que moi sur Atlantis. Je regrette de vous avoir fait du mal lors de notre dernière dispute. Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler la mort de Collins. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Vos amis tiennent à vous, et moi plus particulièrement. Même si je ne le montre pas, vous êtes mon pote, mon meilleur ami. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis, je ne veux pas vous perdre. _

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte mais je pleure aussi. Je m'essuie le visage. Sheppard fronçe les sourcils. Il met sa main sur ma joue et essuie une larme qui coule. Mon corps pleure aussi.

_- Vous m'entendez Rodney ? Revenez, s'il vous plaît._

J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai retrouvé ma place dans mon corps. Sheppard me regarde et sourit. J'entends la voix lointaine d'Adeona qui me dit qu'elle a entendu ma réponse. Je veux continuer à vivre. Même si j'ai mal de partout, je retrouve mon corps, ma vie, et surtout mes amis.

**FIN. **

**Alors que pensez vous de cette histoire ? Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais le tuer ?**


End file.
